Kent: The Unusual Domain
The last hundred years have seen some dramatic changes in Kent when it comes to the Kindred and their Courts, more so perhaps in the last 15 years alone. For the last twenty years Kent has been considered Europe's only recognised Autarkis State, governed principally by the (considered by many Rogue) Tremere. Dominique StSyr has been the nominated figurehead for the domain, ruling from the isolated Isle of Sheppey, she has taken the title Governess and sometimes Duchess if she feels like rubbing noses in it. Not many people know a great deal about Dominique, other than she was at some point in the 17th century a mistress to a prominent theologian & scholar and learned a great deal from him before she was embraced. What is known however is that 20 years ago she successfully foiled a Sabbat plan to infiltrate & control Kent, with the aid of a speedily created coterie many of whom are still existing as her advisers or go-between with the Caitiff who inhabit Kent. Dominique has never fully revealed just how many Kindred dwell within the Kentish Borders, however in one show of arms ten years ago, over three hundred Kindred turned up to aid her in repelling both Sabbat & Camarilla who insisted on using Kent as a battleground. Whether they all come from Kent or were simply called in as a favour repaid has never been commented on openly. (This relates to the initial Sheppey By Night game) In 2011 Dominique was recalled to Vienna for three months, before she returned to Kent and has since declared Kent to once more be a province dedicated to the Camarilla and that all past sins will be forgiven in a new Court providing all continue to do as they done before, adhere to the rules of the Masquerade. There has been some outcry at this, however her offer of "all sins forgiven" is rather enticing… (This relates to the first KBN game in February 2012) The Regency Period Since her 'Retirement' in 2012 the Domain has had a seemingly unending bad patch, with 3 regents, 1 going mad, another going missing and the third all but crippled by terrifying visions of the future, a Prince who committed the ultimate sin of Diablery and caused the downfall of the West Sussex Domain and nearly causing a war with the Garou before being Killed by the Sabbat. Suffice to say a lot of stuff happened that many would rather forget… The Court of Bones From November 2012 until July 2013 a Caitiff who was adopted in to the Tremere clan ruled the Domain, deposing the "Mad Prince" Archer. Duchess Alexia Manx is said to have been a powerful medium, and she brokered deals with a great many people during her time. With the Giovanni she made a pledge to hand over all rogue Necromancers and Corpse Eaters who were working against the Camarilla so that the Giovanni might deal with them in the best possible manner. With the Fae she brokered a Treaty that ensured that the returning Fae would not involve themselves in Kindred politics and that the 2 groups would steer clear of each other. With the Wraiths she has secured an almost unspeakable treaty, in return for deeper understanding of her gifts she was given unparalleled access to the Shadowlands within Kent, brokering a treaty with the Lord of the Black Throne so that when required the Wraiths would come to her Courts aid, and when possible the Court would see that those long dead are honoured so that their spirits might find sustenance beyond the veil. When she came to Court during the Regency Period she was tricked by Dominique, as indeed the whole Domain was, and became the unwitting owner of the Chalice of StEvaine. Over the last year she had discovered that there was a spirit trapped within, and struggled to free the spirit, Lucille StEvaine, Childe & former Lover of Dominqiue. Eventually she managed to free the spirit but not with out consequences. As the Governess of the StEvaine Lineage she has now been sworn to resurrect a line of Revenant Ghoul servants from the greatly weakened family line. Lucille, now fully mortal, is to be used as little more than a brood mare, mated with the Duchess's Aide, Vincent Paga. The Elder Conclave of the Tremere has decreed that this breeding program will continue until Lucille is Barren, only then will she be once more Embraced for her service to the Clan. No one is sure what will happen to Vincent once he has helped the Revenant line come about once more however.. Having been given this generations long task Duchess Manx has realised that she cannot tend to both the Domain and her Governess duties, and as such chose to pass on the Throne to one person she has thought rather capable… The Court of Blades Duncan Taylor was a well known businessman. He was said to have been descended from Mithras himself by blood, and as such makes the "perfect prince". However, many did not take kindly to his style of leadership and conspired to have him deposed or removed, which forced his abdication, leaving the throne in the hands of Christina Barr, a Toreador. Since his abdication a great many of his secrets came to light and still the Court is left reeling from the damage he caused during his rather brief reign. The Court of Kent Christina Barr was a great deal kinder to the Kindred of the Domain but that did not stop her ordering the execution of Duncan Taylor for his crimes against Kindred. However many saw her as soft and attempted to undermine her at each and every stage of her rule. However her connection with the now Justicar Dominque StSyr lead to her being promoted to Legatus and her stepping down as Prince. The Aerendraca and the Council Dominique, desperate to prevent the Domain from going to ruin, installed Archon Sanders as a figurehead for the Domain with the title of Aerendraca. After a period of assessing the Domain and its members a council was installed to rule the Domain. Unfortunately the Gangrel member of the council, Samuel Knight, desired all the power for himself, bullying numerous members of the Domain and threatening to kill anyone who disagreed with him on anything. After several arguments and the dissolution of the council, Knight left the Domain in disgrace and rage and Alicia Marks of clan Malkavian was installed as Caretaker to the Domain. The Caretaker Marks taking the reign of caretaker filled many of the Domain with hope for a better future, however her madness increased as did her pride, leaving her to become a victim of one of the Avatars of Sin shortly before an event known as the Week of Rage. The Week of Rage During a week of violence and unrest in the Domain several of the Court members set out to defeat a Nephandus Mage turned Baali and prevent his return, this week was known as the Week of Rage and many people both supernatural and mundane alike lost their lives. It is believed that Alicia Marks became victim to the Baali's servant, Rusty, the Avatar of Pride and dragged the Nosferatu known as Magpie down with her. Prince Gann and the Aftermath of the Week of Rage After the Week of Rage the Domain began to recover and Moira Gann of the Nosferatu seized praxis, becomming Prince of the Domain. Under her rule the Domain began to heal however recent events involving certain court members has put the Kindred at odds with both the Garou and the Fae, causing damage to the treaties. Whether the treaties break or mend will only become clear with time…